


Christmas Surprises

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, First Christmas, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: It's a week before Christmas and everything is not going according to plan. When Betty had pictured her and Jughead's first Christmas together she did not picture herself throwing up and sleeping most of the day, and certainly not holding a pregnancy test with a little pink plus sign on it. She notices herself growing distant with Jughead as the day draws closer to Christmas, the day when she tells him the truth about her "illness" he thinks she has. The only problem that lingers, is how will he react when he finds out; but littlee does sshe know,h e has a surprise of his own for her for Christmas.





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetBettyCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift to tumblr user @Sweetbettycooper. Merry Christmas!

**_Betty’s POV_ **

Thoughts swim inside Betty’s head as an impatient nervousness courses through her body. Just one more minute, one more minute of the agony of the unknown. Sixty seconds; thirty seconds; ten seconds; one second. She takes another second to compose herself and ready for whatever the results may be. With all the strength she has, she glances down at the plastic pregnancy test she had bought the night before when Jughead was asleep. There was only one explanation for the queasiness and exhaustion she’d been experiencing for the past few weeks. Jughead, of course, thought the change in season and temperature had given her a cold; but Betty has a different theory.

The pink little plus sign on the screen confirms her suspicion, she’s pregnant. Betty gasps at the sight and drops the plastic test onto the floor with a thud. Her stomach turns and causes her to crouch onto the floor and empty her breakfast into the toilet. After a few heaves, there’s a knock on the door. “Betts, are you okay? Can I come in?” Jughead’s voice comes through the door.

“No!” Betty quickly responds without a thought. She knows she has to tell him eventually, but the worry about what his reaction would be stops her. They had just moved in together a month or so before. Plus they both have to return to college after their winter break ends. In the mist of all these thoughts, a new one arrives; what if it was a false positive. There’s only one true way if knowing. She shoves the test in her pajama pocket and flushes the toilet. She pushes herself carefully off the floor and opens the door to see Jughead’s worried expression.

“Is everything okay?” He asks wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to him. “You’ve been throwing up a lot. Maybe you should see a doctor.” He places a gentle kiss on her cheek making her cheeks turn a rosy pink.

“I’m fine, Jug. I’ll go and get it checked out. I’ll be okay. I promise.” Betty gives a small but worried smile. “I’ll be right back. I love you.” She slips out of his arms and rushes to their bedroom.

After shutting the door behind her, she slides out if her pajamas and puts on an outfit before dialing the doctors. After two rings, one if the office workers picks up. “Hello, thank you for calling. How may I help you?” A friendly voice answers.

Betty takes a deep breath before responding. “I would like to schedule the earliest possible appointment with Kelsie.” She bit her lip and catches a glimpse of herself in the wall mirror. Her hair is a mess, dark circles are underneath her extravagant green eyes. She looks like a mess, much less a step away from being a mess herself, and just a few weeks before Christmas.

“Of course. May I ask what brings you in?” The lady response and a shiver of anxiety runs through her. Betty peaks through the door to make sure Jughead wasn’t listening through the door. Luckily he’s laying on the couch on his computer writing his novel. She closes the door and continues.

“Well, I’ve been feeling queasy for a few weeks and have been vomiting. I just took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I want to make sure the results were correct.” Saying it out loud and hearing the words coming out if her gives her a surreal feeling. Jughead and her had made a plan; they were going to wait until marriage to try for a baby, wait until after graduating college. She’d been taking birth control pills, had she missed a day?

She sprints to the bathroom to check as the lady replies. “Sometimes drugstore tests can give a false positive. She’s free this afternoon at twelve if you’d like to see her today. The next availability after then is next week Wednesday.”

Betty finds her birth control pills and sure enough she missed a day. “Shit.” She mutters under her breath. She regains her posture and collects herself. “Yes, this afternoon works fine. I’ll see you guys then.” She hangs up the phone lays her head in her hands. This is all her fault, and she can’t imagine what Jughead’s reaction will be.

After spending a minute in the position, she takes a deep breath an returns to the bedroom and collapses on their bed. Sleep over takes her and she drifts off into a dream.

~

A few hours pass by when Betty slowly opens her eyes. She shifts her body to see Jughead next to her arms wrapped around her waist. He smiles seeing she’s awake and brings her to his chest. “Good afternoon, Betts. Did you sleep well?” He whispers in her ear.

At the mention of afternoon, Betty’s heart begins to race and adrenaline courses through her. “Jug, what time is it?”

“It just turned twelve. Why?” His blue eyes gaze into hers. Panic starts to rile up inside Betty. She’s already late and she hasn’t even left the house.

“My appointment. I should be there by now. I have to go, but I’ll be back soon. Take care.” She kisses his cheek before getting out of bed and slipping on since shoes. Her quicken her pace as she gets into her car and makes her way toward the doctors.

She arrives a few minutes later and waits in a crème white painted waiting room trying to focus on anything but the high possibility that she is indeed pregnant.

A couple sits down next to her with a young baby in their arms. She glances at them from the corner out of her eye to see the baby’s tiny tiny hand wrapped around, what Betty assumes to be, the mother’s pointer finger. A smile grows on her face. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if this is what her future holds.

“Betty Cooper.” A lady’s voice calls breaking her out of her daydream and the anxiety returns to her. It might not be bad for her, but what about Jughead?

Betty slowly gets out of her chair and walks to the nurse standing outside of the door. “Please follow me to room three.” The nurse instructs.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive to the room. She plops down on the patients chair. “Hello, I’m nurse Kelly. So what brings you in here today?” The nurse places her glasses on and begins typing on the computer.

“I missed a birth control pill and I think I may be pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive.” Betty’s voice wobbles a little. She tries focusing on the pictures of African animals but they do little to ease her nerves.

“I see. When was your last period?” Nurse Kelly questions looking up at Betty from her computer.

Betty tries to recall the last time, she didn’t have one anytime recent. Then it dawns on her, she completely missed her period this last month and it hasn’t shown signs of coming this month either. “Two months ago. I missed my period last month and my period hasn’t shown signs of coming this month.”

Nurse Kelly returns to typing on her computer. “Have you had any nausea? Any vomiting or unusual exhaustion?”

Betty nods, her heart pounding so hard she can hear it. “All of it. That’s actually what prompted me to take the test in the first place. I know people have false positive tests all the time, I didn’t want to tell my boyfriend if it turns out that’s what it is.”

Nurse Kelly types a few more things into the computer before getting up. “Okay, I’ll go tell Dr. Kelsie that you are here.” She gives a small understanding smile before walking out the door.

The silence in the room is unbearable. Betty’s mind races through every single possible outcome that may happen. It may be a false pregnancy and she’ll be paranoid every single time her periods even the slightest bit late, or she could be pregnant. She can’t help but imagine the disappointed look on Jughead’s face. His whole future would be ruined, she’d have to quit college to take care of their baby. Or what if he wants nothing to do with her and their baby? They’ve been through everything together, her murderous father and his voyage into the Serpents. What if Penny comes after their baby. Tears swell in Betty’s eyes as she imagines the worst.

Just as she’s about to burst into tears, Dr. Kelsie walks in holding a clipboard. “Hello, Betty. I see that you missed a birth control pill and got a positive for a pregnancy test, correct?” All Betty can do is nod her head. “Okay, here’s what we can do. We can do, you can pee in this cup and we’ll run it for a hormone produced during pregnancy. This one is a much more reliable than the home pregnancy tests.” She holds out a small bottle out in front of her.

Slowly, Betty slides off the chair and takes the bottle from her hands. She exists the door and walks to the bathroom feeling awkward, like all eyes are on her when in reality nobody seems to pay any attention to her.

After her trip to the bathroom collecting the required urine sample, she walks back into the room and hands it back to the doctor.

“Perfect! I’ll go and test it. I’ll be right back with the results.” Dr. Kelsie smiles and leaves the room. As Betty patiently awaits the results, she glances at her phone to see a missed call from Veronica. Sighing, she returns the call. Veronica picks up on the second ring.

“B! I have an emergency!” She shrieks into the phone taking Betty off guard.

“V, what happened? Is everybody okay? Anybody hurt? Hold on, let me text Jug.” Betty starts to freak out opening her messages to her and Jughead’s.

“No, not that kind of emergency. Christmas is next week and I still haven’t gotten anything for Archie. I have no idea what to get him. I peaked at what his present for me is, and Betty, it’s gorgeous! I need to get him something equally as special!” She cries into the phone.

Betty sighs in relief. “Just get him a new guitar. Whatever you get him he’ll love. Now I have to go.” She’s about to end the call when Veronica stops her.

“Betty, this needs to be more special than some silly guitar this has to be huge. What’s going on? You sound so serious. Is everything okay with you?” Veronica’s worried tone brings her to tears.

“Veronica, I’m at the doctors right now awaiting some news. I’m so scared.” She sobs into the phone. “It’s only been a few minutes, but the not knowing is killing me.”

Now it’s Veronica who has the serious tone. “Oh shit. What’s going on? Are you okay? Hold on I’ll be right there.”

“No! I’m fine, it’s just. I think I’m pregnant. I took a pregnancy test at home and it was positive, so now I’m here. V, what if its positive? What am I going to do? What will Jughead say?” A single tear strolls down Betty’s face as the door slowly opens. “I’ll call you back.” Before Veronica can say another word, she hangs up the phone and wipes her tear away.

Dr.. Kelsie sands at the door with a serious expression that sends chills down Betty’s back. “I have the results. Betty Cooper, you’re pregnant.”

**_Jughead’s POV_ **

Jughead stars blankly at the glowing screen of his computer. He’s spent the last hour trying to finish a chapter of his novel but hasn’t made progress at all. “Damn it!” He yells in frustration. He’s supposed to get a chapter in by Christmas, but all that occupies his mind is the box hidden in his underwear drawer. This morning, Betty had acted so distant and strange. What if she was regretting buying an apartment and moving in with him? Maybe he was rushing into this too fast. He doesn’t even know how he’s even going to ask her. They’d agreed on no gifts, so what if she refuses to even see what it is? What if the unbearable happens, what if she says no?

His disruptive thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his ringtone playing. He rushes out if his seat and answers the phone without looking at the caller ID. “Betts, is everything okay?” He answers without a pause.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not Betty.” Archie’s voice answers with an amused tone. “What’s wrong with Betty that has you so worried?”

Jughead sighs in frustration at he sits back down on the couch. “Betty’s been sick lately. She was acting so strange and out of character this morning. She left in such a hurry to her doctor’s appointment, I was hoping for some news. So why have you called upon me?”

“I think Veronica saw my present for her. She’s panicking right now. What if proposing to her isn’t the best move? You’re planning on proposing to Betty right? Or did you change your mind?” Archie’s worried voice comes through the phone.

It takes everything in Jughead not to bang his head against a wall. “Why do I tell you anything? Archie, she’s used to getting fancy accessories, not to be mean, but I highly doubt she realised what you are planning on doing with it. She probably thinks it’s a Christmas gift and nothing more. Now please me alone. I have to finish this chapter and I’m no way close.”

He’s about to hang up when Archie keeps talking. “Well what should I do? She already knows about it. It’s not much of a surprise.”

“If you are so worried about it being a surprise or not, then just do it now. I have to hang up so Betty can call me if she needs me. Tell me how it goes though.” Without hearing another word, Jughead hangs up and looks at his missed calls. Nothing. This is going to be a long week.

**_Betty’s POV_ **

The week turns out to be a long excruciating experience. Jughead works on his novel all night leaving Betty in her bed alone with the weight of keeping a secret from him. They barely spent their time together, and when they did, it was awkward and full of small talk. She ended up telling him she has a cold and it should get better soon.

It’s Christmas eve and Betty is at the Doctor’s for the first ultrasound. A part of her feels guilty about keeping the baby a secret causing him to miss seeing the baby for the first time in person, but the fear of his reaction holds her captive. She isn’t even entirely sure what her feelings towards being pregnant are, which is partially why she’s glad about being alone. She needs to figure out her feelings for herself without the influence of Veronica or Jughead.

Dr. Kelsie sets up the machine and lifts up Betty’s shirt exposing her bare stomach. She then smothers on a clear cold gel that makes her stomach turn. Then, Dr. Kelsie presses a metal wand against her stomach covered with gel. The monitor lights up with with a hollow circle that represents the womb. “You see this right here?” Dr. Kelsie points at a small oval shape in the middle of the screen. “That’s your baby.” She points at the smaller circle attached to the oval. “That’s the head and the oval part is the body. If you look closely you can see the little arms and legs beginning to form. From what I see, your baby looks completely healthy at eight weeks old. We will be able to tell the gender at sixteen to twenty weeks. Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?”

Betty stares in amazement at the monitor. Never in a million years she would have thought that a single imagine would evoke such emotion and sincere love. Tears swell in her eyes as she laughs as the baby moves a tiny bit. Then she turns her attention to the doctor and nods. “Yes, I would like a copy.”

She spends a few more minutes listening to the heartbeat before going home and falling asleep on the bed.

~

Christmas morning soon arrives and Betty awakes to the smell of eggs and toast. She slides out of bed and peaks out of the door to find Jughead in the kitchen making breakfast. “Goodmorning, Betts.” Jughead greets noticing her in the doorway. “You sleep okay? You were whimpering in your sleep.” His blue eyes darken as he says this.

A small smile forms as she walks to his and curl to to him. “Just a nightmare. But it’s better now that you’re here. Before Jughead gets a chance to respond, she kisses his lips.

They continue to kiss for a moment longer before he breaks away and scrapes some eggs onto a plate and hand it to her. "Eat up. I made extra in case you’re hungry.” He smirks before kissing her cheek and disappearing inside their room.

After Betty gets done with her breakfast, she starts the fire in the fireplace and warms herself in front of it. Jughead comes back into the living room and sits next to her. “I have something for you.” He takes out a small box poorly wrapped in wrapping paper.

Betty stares at him in disbelief. “Jug, we agreed, no presents. You’re a gift itself. But now that you mention it, I have something for you.” She gets up and disappears inside their room. She produces an envelope from the hiding spot and returns to her seat next to him by the fireplace.

He gives her a stern look and shakes his head. “Betts, I can’t accept whatever it is. But I have to insist you take this.” He puts the box into her gentle hand.

“And I have to insist you take this.” She sets the envelope down into his hand. “It’s important. More important than whatever this is.” She holds up the box.

Jughead sighs giving in. “How about this, we both at the same time open our gift.” Betty nods her head agreeing and they both tear into their gift. She opens the box to see the most beautiful engagement ring in shape of a rose.

“Jug …” Betty gasps looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Betts … is this what I think it is?” Jughead holds up the picture of the ultrasound.

She nods as the tears roll down her face. “Yeah. I’m pregnant, Jug. You’re going to be a dad.”

A silence overtakes the room. “Jug, are you upset?” Betty asks breaking it.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never been happier.” Jughead smiles the purest, brightest smile Betty had ever seen. He then takes the box from her hand and get on a knee and holds out the ring. “Elizabeth Cooper, I love you like nobody has ever loved anyone. I swear I will protect you with my life, and I will love you more each and every day. I have never been a people person, but for you I am. I adore you with everything I am, and unexpected as it may be, I love our baby already. You’ll never be alone. So will you be my partner for life and marry me?” His blue eyes had a look of the utmost vulnerability.

“Yes!” Betty cries out, this time in pure joy. Jughead slides the engagement ring on her finger and pulls her to him. Their lips meet and move in a series of passion and love. In that moment by the fire, their future starts.


End file.
